1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image acquisition apparatus, a method of controlling the image acquisition apparatus, a computer-readable recording medium non-transitory storing a control program of the image acquisition apparatus, and an image acquisition system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image acquired by an image acquisition apparatus may be sent to an apparatus other than the former image acquisition apparatus, and then used in the latter apparatus.
For example, the following technique is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-240868. A television camera image acquisition apparatus includes, as its components, a first television camera for wide-angle image photography and a second television camera for image photography which forms part of the wide-angle image. A cameraman (camera operator) controls the second television camera in accordance with camera operation information obtained from sequential photographic images from the first television camera.
In the meantime, not only digital cameras but also information portable terminals having imaging functions such as smartphones and tablet personal computers have come into wide use as the image acquisition apparatuses. Therefore, it is becoming commonplace that one person has one or more image acquisition apparatuses and that multiple persons photograph one scene with their image acquisition apparatuses. There have been needs for cooperative use of these image acquisition apparatuses.